


Marry You

by pondertongue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondertongue/pseuds/pondertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful night, and Eren's got something dumb to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

Eren sighed happily, slurring his chatter as he looped an arm around Armin’s shoulders. Really, nothing made him happier than having his best friend by him. Even if he did feel a little guilty for dragging Armin out when he knew the kid was taking a crapload of credits this semester, this night couldn’t have gone any better. It was a little chilly, as was the normal weather in early spring, but he didn’t feel cold at all. Probably all the shots of Patron he had done. All of the little fuzzies inside him flittered about, filling his head with exuberant thoughts while clouding his head (and judgement) a bit. 

The pair were cutting through a park to get back to Eren’s car. Armin kept insisting it wasn’t too much farther, that maybe they should have just taken a cab instead of walking the mile across town just to bar hop. Everyone else had bid their goodbyes half an hour ago. Armin had volunteered to get Eren back to his apartment, having been voted Eren’s ‘handler’ for the night. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t done anything extremely stupid.” The blond commented as his friend made a gurgling sound, blowing a spit bubble. He shook his head in disgust. Eren paid no attention, only pulled away from Armin and stopped.

“You make me really happy.” He spoke, staring at what he was pretty sure were Armin’s eyes. The moon was really bright tonight, but the blond had his back to the light. Eren turned suddenly as Armin started speaking, got down on his knees and started patting the grass. The blond started to lean toward his friend.

“Eren! What-” Armin was cut off as the brunet turned back around, adjusting himself so he was on one knee. He worked in a drunken flurry with something in his hands. The fuzzies in his head and stomach started getting warmer, flittering around in a frenzy. This couldn’t totally be the alcohol talking. He had to of known this, felt this all along. 

“Armin.” Eren stated firmly, holding something between his thumb and pointer finger and thrusting it toward Armin, nearly hitting his nose. “I think I want to marry you. Wait. No. I know I want to marry you. Please say yes. I’m ready. I mean, it takes two and this might be dumb but I made this out of grass and I’ll get a real one and every-” It took him longer than he would admit later to realize he couldn’t talk anymore because Armin was kissing him. He dropped the grass ring and grabbed the blond’s face, bringing the other down to Eren’s level. The fuzzies were red hot now. They shot into his bloodstream, his hands, his feet, his heart. All he could hear was his heartbeat. ‘This is so awesome. Wow. I am awesome. But this is more awesome.’ 

Eventually, Armin pulled away. His cheeks were flushed. Eren could only stare, only noticing how cold his face and lips felt without anything near them. His gaze followed Armin, who got up and extended a hand with the biggest grin on his face. “How about we go on a date first. We’ve got midterms to study for, and a wedding requires more than a grass ring and a park bench.”


End file.
